


That's It.

by justbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbae/pseuds/justbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's stressed about an essay due, something no one knew could happen, but with all the supernatural happenings and everything that was going on, it eventually caught up to her. - based off a quote by Dylan O'Brien himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's It.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why Lydia is stressing about homework is never actually addressed in the fic.
> 
> The quote this fic is based off of is this; "There’s this girl who I was especially, especially into—I dated her for four months. She’s still at the top of my list, really. We were almost best friends, and I always had feelings for her, and it finally turned into something my senior year in high school, and then just completely turned back out of something. But one day she was bummed out about school, and she was going to be up all night writing a paper, and so I drove over to her house, and called her and told her I was there. I hadn’t talked to her all day, but I knew she was having a tough night, and I just drove over to kiss her goodnight, and that made her night. That’s it."

As soon as Stiles arrived at the Martin's house, he parked right outside Lydia's window. The only window that had light coming from it. It was  _supposed_ to be movie night for the pack; the Nogitsune gone and all, they were hoping for a just a minute of down time before the next big bad came storming through town. The only problem was, Lydia ended up calling Allison up, letting her know that she wasn't going to be able to come. Something about an essay that she needed to get done. The fact that Lydia was taking her homework wasn't anything new to the pack, but the thing that was stocking was the fact that when Allison finally hung up the phone she told the rest of them that Lydia sounded stressed. Lydia Martin stressing over homework was unknown of. But hearing that was all it took for Stiles to leave the comfort of the couch he was on and head to his jeep, ignoring all calls to him.

Knowing that it was a great possibility that her mom was asleep, Stiles decided to call her instead of knocking (or ringing the doorbell). He tapped his hand against the steering wheel, staring at his lap until he waited for her to pick up, thinking about what exactly he'd say. Coming here was a completely impulsive move on his part, he didn't really put much thought into it. Obviously.

"Hey Stiles." She sounded completely exhausted. Now it wasn't something that he could chalk up as unknown of her, but it wasn't something of the norm.

"Hey." Pausing as he tapped against the wheel with his thumb, wondering if he should admit that he was outside. But something at his gut was pulling him too, so after a split second, he opened his mouth again and continued talking. "I'm outside. I figured your mom was asleep or something and I didn't want to wake her." He usually didn't have an over baring need to explain his actions, but there was a tug and before he knew it, the reason behind why he was calling instead of at her door, doing the normal thing people do when they arrive at a house.

"Oh." He has no idea what that is supposed to mean. There are a lot of things a simple 'oh' could mean. Was she surprised he showed up? Was that an 'oh' to mean she didn't want him there? Was he detracting her? 'Oh' can be a very universal word. Apparently. According to his hyperactive imagination.

He licked his lips and leaned his elbow against the door, keeping his eyes on the center of his steering wheel. "Yeah." Moments of silence passed, this assuming to be because neither of them knew what to say. And as the silence continued, Stiles could feel himself get more anxious. Like his body was a energy bar like in one of the games he played, slowly filling up. It probably didn't take long for that bar to fill completely, even if it felt like forever. Shooting up straight in his chair, he looked over at her window. "So I heard you're stressing out about an essay?" And he couldn't help the amused the seeps it's way into his tone. Lydia stressed out about anything school related is just too un-Lydia to not be amusing to the messy haired kid in the jeep.

"I am not-" he raised his eyebrow, knowing she was lying. And he wonders if he knows he has this expression his face that just says he knows she's lying, which is why she cut herself off. He likes to think so. He hears her sign on the other side and he imagines she's dropping her head into her hand.

"Want me to help? I'm already here."

He doesn't really get a reply from her, but the next thing he knows, she's at the front door, shooting him a small smile. Shutting off his jeep, he hops out in all his Stiles-y grace, and makes his way towards her. As he passes her on his way into the house, his hand finds it's way to hers, giving it a slight squeeze. Without saying much, she leads the way back to her room after she shuts the door and they go straight to work. He doesn't ask why she's stressing over something as easy as this English essay, something that he knows she can write in her sleep. Instead he does what he can to help her, which turns out not to be much. Most of the night, he just sat on her bed as she worked, reading one of her many books, and reading over something in her essay when she asked him too - to make sure it sounded okay, for grammar, etc. Of course every time he did, everything was perfect and he told her so, giving her a reassuring smile before going back to his reading.

She finished her essay about 2 hours later. And that was after a few of revisions - and by few meant like 8. Apparently her being stressed about the essay also made her a little paranoid. When she went for the 9th revision, Stiles had to stop her. "Lydia. You're essay's perfect. People will probably be trying to plagiarize your work for the next 10 years."

It was than that she stopped typing, saved her document one last time before printing it. As the machine ran, she turned in her chair, looking over at him, the same small smile she gave him when she let him into the house on her face again. "Thanks for coming over."

He gave a small shrug, returning her smile with his own. "It was no problem." He put the book down beside him, sitting up. "Besides, movie night wouldn't have been the same without you.  _But it's The Notebook guys!_ " Trying to imitate Lydia to the best of his ability, raising his voice an octave higher. And he got the reaction he wanted out of her too, a laugh. But it also enlists a hit from her too, all he does is smile in return. Personally he thought it was a pretty good impression, thinking back to when the summer before alpha packs and nogitsunes where even a thought of being a possible threat. When Lydia, Scott, and himself first started the movie nights, something to do well they taught her all they could about the whole supernatural world, about who was and wasn't a werewolf, about her night on the football field during the formal - though Stiles left out the fact that he was the one who went after her. He figured he'd let her keep as many good memories of Jackson as she can. Good memories are always better than crappy ones.

Getting off the bed, Stiles looked down at her. "Well, guess I should get going..." Because he didn't have any other reason to stick around and he didn't just want to linger in her room for now reason. Okay, maybe he did but he's suppressing the urge. He stretches, because obviously he's stalling, before moving towards her door. That's when he hears her call out to him. He pauses, hand on the door, and looks back at her. "Hm?"

Slowly, Lydia gets up from desk chair and makes her way to him, wrapping her arms around him. At first he was taken by surprise but it didn't take him long to return the hug, arms wrapping around her, pulling her closer. He's not sure how long it is when they both pull back, as he looks down on her, he has this overwhelming feeling to kiss her. It's not a feeling that's new to Stiles, but this is the first time that he thinks that he could do it and it be okay. The first time he thinks he just close the distance between their lips and she'd return the kiss, actually maybe want to kiss him back. There was no nagging, logical voice in the back of his mind telling him other wise either.

So a second later, he starts to lean down to kiss her. He leans down slowly, giving her time to pull back or to tell him no. She does neither. Instead she leans up and meets him half way.

Let's just say, it was a kiss for the record books. At least in Stiles's mind.

A while later she's walked him to the door, he's standing on her porch well she's leaning against the door frame, looking up at him. He leans down one more time, giving her one more quick kiss before deciding to really leave. "Night Lydia." Sending her a smile, he turns around and heads to his jeep.

Later that night, when he's laying on his bed replaying everything that happened in his head, his voice vibrates on his bedside table. It reads: 1 new text message from Lydia Martin. Opening, his eyes scan the text, a grin slowly appearing on his face with each passing word.

_Thanks. I really needed that._


End file.
